Roy & Riza Fanfiction
by starbuxx
Summary: A sweet, protective Roy and a strong, but vulnerable Riza. RoyxRiza  Contains some mature themes, butnothing to crazy or hardcore. Starts off sad, but stick wiht it for a awesome ending :


Going to write another. Who knew?

"Hawkeye, would you mind interviewing the soldier who were transferring in?" The colonel whined from his desk, waving a file in his hand.

"Sir, I believe since YOU are colonel, YOU should do it." She quickly responded back.

"But Riza… I have so much paper work to do…" he implored. She rolled her eyes. "I already forged over half of your stack. The least you could do is half of your fair share." she laughed.

"I'll give you tomorrow off if you interview these transfers." he was bargaining now. He really, REALLY didn't feel like going out, having to be formal as he talks to some soldier about why he wants to transfer to Central HQ.

"Hmm. Now that's a deal I can accept."

The first person in the file read Alexander, Jack. "Private J. Alexander," she spoke to herself. The heels of her boots clicked rhythmically against the sidewalk as she made her way to his apartment. She decided to change into more casual clothing before the interview. She figured the decorated military garb and guns would be a little intimidating. Instead, she wore a fitted brown jacket over a white tank top, paired with a knee-length black skirt and boots.

'

"3605 Waldern's Street." she muttered as she knocked on the door. The Door opened shortly after. A tall, spiky haired man loomed in the doorway. He wore a tight brown shirt and loose, belted jeans.

"Private Alexander?" she questioned. He looked at her up and down. "Yes indeed, Miss, How can I help you?"

"I am Lieutenant Hawkeye. I am here to interview you about your sudden transfer to Central HQ." "Oh." he said, with an odd gleam in his eye. "Why don't you come in, Miss?" He opened the door wider to allow her inside. Before she could even speak again, she was thrown down onto a dusty couch. She gasped in surprise. "I didn't know my new officer was going to be a lady. Let alone a pretty lady." A scary grin crossed his face. Before she could scramble upwards, he threw himself on top of her, pinning her down. She started screaming.

"Mmmm…. I love that sound." he said, grabbing her wrists and squeezing them hard. She screamed again, louder. He held both wrists with one large hand, and started groping her breasts roughly. She gasped sharply and screamed again. He moaned, pinning her down harder. She wriggled one hand free, and punched him in the jaw. A thin line of blood left his evil lips. He moved his grasp to her throat. "You like to play rough, do you now?" he laughed. She tried to wiggle free again, and he got frustrated. He cocked his arm and released a powerful blow to her stomach. She let out a blood-curdling yelp. She weakly pushed against his chest, to no avail. "Try to scream now." he whispered to her as he squeezed her throat harder. His whole hand wrapped like a snake around her neck. She choked out a gasp and he laughed again.

Riza spotted a pistol, shoved into the back of his jeans. With lightening speed, she snatched it from his back, and with an unbelievable, desperate amount of force, she slammed the pistol into the side of his head. " The force knocked him off of her. She quickly scrambled, gun and all, and ran out of the apartment before he could even get up.

'She's late for once.' he thought to himself, sitting in his lonely office. He toyed with a open in his right hand; he was balancing it between his fingertip and the desk. He sighed. And sighed again. And again.

His mind started to wander. 'She didn't call me to tell me how the interviews went. that's rather unlike her. Its so dead in the office without her, I didn't even get anything done yesterday. Oh well, she deserves a day off. I should give her more of them, even at the risk of me not finishing my own work…' He chuckled out loud at his own silent thoughts.

The lieutenant entered the office quietly. She was looking down as she made her way to her desk. "Good morning, Riza." he offered, happy to see her. "Or should I say good afternoon?" he smiled.

Riza shuffled her stuff awkwardly. "Hello, sir." she replied half-heartedly. Roy was puzzled by her unusual behavior. But he just shrugged off the feeling.

As the day went on, so did the silence. Riza didn't speak a word. Roy just watched her most of the day. He noticed a few little things different things. Instead of wearing her hair up, it was down and around her face, hiding her from certain angles. Instead of the tight black shirt underneath there military jacket, it was a long sleeved dress shirt with the collar popped up, sheltering her neck and wrists. He noticed that she kept tugging down the sleeves of her shirt and jacket, and kept smoothing up the collar, as well. It was pretty odd, and it intrigued and worried him.

Riza stayed inside the office the whole day. She didn't even leave for lunch or a break. As she was getting up to leave, Roy cornered her between him and her desk.

"Riza… What's up?" he asked in a concerned tone. She adverted her gaze down and to the side. He lifted her chin up. "Riza…" he implored. After a moment of wonderful patience on his part, she looked up at him with watery eyes. His heart melted "Oh, Riza… What happened?" She just closed her eyes and shook her head.

He picked up on of her wrists. She hesitated a little, but then gave up. She closed her eyes and swung her head to the side. Small tears formed in her eyes.

Roy carefully lifted the fabric from her arms. He gasped in shock. Long, deep bruised wrapped around her wrists and up her arms a bit, for as much as he could see.

"Who did this to you?" he said sternly.

She didn't respond. She didn't even look him in the eyes. He gently turned her face to his and repeated:

"Who did this to you!"

She whispered the private's name to him. He was now visibly shaking with anger. Her hand unconsciously traveled to her throat. And so did his eyes. His fingers gently opened up her jacket and pulled down her shirt a bit. "Colonel!" she yelled, snatching his hand. "Hmm what?" it took him a moment. "Uh… Oh. Oh sorry." he stammered and blushed. He did catch a glimpse of the same winding bruises on her neck. They looked like small, deep blue snakes, choking her silently. He winced at the sight.

`He took her into his arms and held her to his chest. "Don't worry, Riza." he whispered into her hair.

A vengeful look took residence in his eyes.

A loud series of knocked braded Riza's door. It was still early, and she had just gotten out of bed and dressed. She was wearing a short-sleeved brown jacket over a cami, a matching skirt and boots. She opened the door to find an anxious colonel leaning against the rail by her door. He was dressed in a black suit jacket, white shirt and jeans. A serious expression was set on his face.

"Umm… Sir?"

"Get your coat, Riza."

Roy and Riza walked side by side down the sidewalk of a familiar neighborhood. "Roy… where are we going?" she asked nervously. Even though she knew he wouldn't do anything that would put her in harms way, she was a little worried about his odd behavior.

"We're going to find the bastard that did this to you."

She stopped dead in her tracks. He turned around. Her expression was wide eyed and fearful. He had never seen her look this way before. "No…" she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. He wont ever touch you again. He's going to be locked up for the rest of his life for assaulting an officer of the military." He told her, and kept walking. But he didn't hear the clicking of her heels behind him, and turned around.

"You don't understand…. You can't." she whispered. Concern washed over his face. He walked back to her and took her hand. "Why? Are you keeping something from me?"

She looked away, and his heart sank. "Oh, no. Riza…" he looked at her. "please, just tell me…" he paused again. "Please…."

"Roy! Think about it!" she growled, tears in her eyes. She snatched her hand back from him. "He conned me in, threw me down, pinned me, groped me, hurt me. He tried to rape me, Roy. He would have succeeded, too. Accept for the gun in his pocket. I took it and slammed it into his face. Than I ran away."

She finished yelling. She was breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face. Roy just watched her, in complete and utter shock. The strongest woman, hell, person he knew, was breaking down in fear and anger in front of him.

"I'm going to kill him." he snarled through clenched teeth.

Riza started composing herself. "I- I'm sorry, sir, I-" "Its not your fault," he said, pulling her under his arm. He tilted her face toward his, and gently wiped the tears from her amber eyes. "I'm going to take care of this. Right now."

"Are you sire this is the right place?" he asked her lowly. She nodded her head slightly. He pulled on his ignition gloves and flexed his hands inside of them. Riza, standing behind him, cocked the pistol in her hands.

Roy placed a stern, hard knock on the door. The man behind it opened it slightly. "Hello?-" before he could even finish, Roy landed a hard punch to his face. He stumbled backwards into the apartment. Riza slowly walked in, watching out for her colonel. "Stay back, Riza!" He yelled.

"Oh! You brought my woman?" he smiled cruelly from the floor. Roy growled and he shuddered. "I am NOBODY'S woman. Especially not your's, you sick son of a bitch." she hissed through her teeth.

As he tried to get up, Roy landed another punch. He observed the prior bruises and scratched on his face, neck and chest. Some pretty painful damage caused by his lieutenant. He admired her will to fight, even in such a situation.

He pulled out a pair of cuffs from his back pocket. He slammed the private face down into the floor and tugged his hands behind his back. Riza's eyes widened. "Wait.. No… no Roy you can't!" she stammered.

"What? What the hell do you mean!" he turned around, yelling in surprise. "You don't understand. You just can't" She said, falling to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes to the dusty floor. Roy paused for a moment, growling. "Take this as a warning, you sick bastard. Don't you EVER come near her again, or next time, I will kill you." he hissed. He threw him down harshly, grabbed Riza by the waist, and left.

"I don't understand what happened back there, Riza!" he yelled on the walk back. "How the hell could you let that creep go free! He could do something like that again! What if-"

"Roy, just stop! You don't understand!" she yelled back. Her yelling startled him. "Exactly. I don't understand." he said in a calmer tone. "Why don't you try telling me?"

She sighed deeply. " If you arrested him, people would know that someone tried to take…. advantage of me. They would think that I am weak and that I couldn't fight anymore. I would loose my value as a soldier if you arrested him. I couldn't loose all that I worked so hard for, Roy." she said, ending it quietly.

He took everything she said in. She had a point, but he wasn't going to let her know that. "Riza, even after this, I still respect you. I value you as a soldier, as a bodyguard, and as a friend. Anyone who thinks different is sadly mistaken." he said, trying to calm her mind.

They walked on in silence for a while. Roy stared up at the sky, hand in his coat pockets. "You know, I saw the size of that guy. I've seen you take on guys twice his size. I mean, he was pretty big, too. But you've fought armies single-handedly. What happened?"

She just looked at him.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." he said nervously.

"No, no its okay. I wondered it myself, actually." she paused and looked up. After a second, she started. "I've been fought, kidnapped, beaten, tortured, exploded, sot at-" she chuckled. "I've been in danger. But this was a different kind of danger… This was something- it was a fear I never experienced before." she paused. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do, Riza…"

She paused by her apartment. "Thank you Roy, for-" "You're coming home with me tonight."

"What?" she said, puzzled.

"You made me leave a crazy man intent on harming you out in the open. He probably knows where you live. Its best if you stay with me tonight." He insisted.

She wanted to protest, but she herself knew it was best.

"Let me just get my things"

"You an sleep upstairs in my room tonight, Riza." Roy commented as they entered his apartment. "You'll be most comfortable there."

She turned to him. "Oh, I couldn't just take your room!"

"Please. You're my guest. Just take the damn room." he muttered.

She let out a shy smile. "Thank you, sir." she said as she headed toward his bedroom door.

Roy made himself comfortable on thee couch. Wearing just sweat pants he laid down. He didn't plan on actually sleeping tonight, but he might as well make himself comfortable. He wondered and worried about the woman in the adjacent room. She took up his thoughts, filling his brain.

Across the hall and up the stairs, Riza was setting a shiny pistol underneath the pillow next to her. She sighed at the rarity and strangeness of the situation. She, in her boss's bed, alone, with a gun. She laughed quietly to herself before falling quickly to sleep.

A crash and a loud scream shook Roy awake. He bolted up the stair like lightening and slammed though the door. The private was on top of her, squeezing her throat and digging his ringers roughly into her stomach. She threw her head back in agony, and choked out pathetic screams. The window was shattered in. Riza aught sight of Roy right when he entered. He had never seen her look so scared in her life.

Before he could even think, he charged at the man, tackling him off of her and onto the ground. Hunched over him, he threw countless punches at his cruel, cold face.

Riza weakly sat up in the bed, hands shaking, grasping the gun. The man was unconscious now. Roy was breathing heavily. He turned to see the frightened lieutenant on his bed, with fresh rings around where he grabbed her. She was breathing erratically as well. He put down his fists and went to her. She immediately threw her arms around his back, the pistol till locked in her grip. He held her close, both panting and startled.

After a moment, he drew away from her. "Can I arrest him now? Please?" he joked. All she could do was shake her head in aggreance.

Two officers arrived at the colonel's apartment. Before their arrival, Roy and Riza found a way to not mention the attempted sexual assault. They pretty much BS'ed the whole report. He broke in, attacked Riza, Roy came in and they subdued him together. He was arrested for the assault of two officers, as well as breaking and entering. And when they were asked why they were in the same residence, Riza cooly stated that her home was under certain repairs, and it was not livable in the condition that it was in, so Roy offered her a place to stay. The officers simply nodded, wrote it down, and left with the private in custody.

When they closed the door behind the officers, they both started laughing. Riza put her arms around her stomach. "Hahah… Oh oww…." she said, slightly hunching over and wincing.

"What's wrong? He asked with concern. She raised up the bottom of her tank top to see the damage. Roy hadn't seen it before.

She sustained a pretty large bruise from the first time he punched her in the stomach. Roy's eyes widened. He lowered his hand to tough the tender skin, and he could see her wince in pain. "So that's why he was attacking your stomach… he knew it would do damage." he said solemnly.

"Yeah, but its over now," she said, rolling down her shirt and smiling up at him. She took him into her arms and they stayed like that for quite a while. Her head rested on his shoulder, facing in towards his neck. She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. She reached up and brushed his hair, and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Thank you for everything, Roy." she said, as she loosened herself from his strong arms.

She started to walk away. "Wait!" he called. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. He took her face in one hand and wrapped the other around her, and she did the same. They stood there, just like that, for a minute, before they both leaned in to a beautiful, long-awaited kiss.


End file.
